tdp4fandomcom-20200213-history
Maps
Evilzone A ghost town... In the heart of scorched desert are abandoned ruins as a reminder about the Geart War that shook the World. This is an ideal place to escape from justice and rival gangs. Building complexes with the underground tunnels are so intricate that all attemps of militaries to clean up the area from criminals were in vain. The operations were too expensive and soon troops abandoned the idea and finally left the town. Howerer, the criminals are still here and the ruins will never let them go. Map Tactics # Make use of long range shooting. Whoever sees the other guy first is usually the winner. # Beware of the little areas where you can hide without being seen. There is the cave at the bottom, the cave below that, and a little house. as well as a pair of pillars at the bottom and a support pillar for the grey construct next to blue base. # Prone is your best friend, except when the other team is close. # Battles normally happen near the bottom, so the top is quite safe, most players go there only for CTF/Spawned. Click here to see this map's respawns. Cold Day In Hell In the past it was a resort town for rich and powerful people. The town was really special as it was located far away in the North mountains. The visitors could enjoy the sun under the palms thank to weather control technology. From the beggining of the Great War, the number of visitors was reduced and finally the resort town was closed and the weather modification machine was shut down. Map Tactics # Make use of the cover, many enemies will just run around not using the hiding spots to their advantage. # Make the match with no nicknames on, or join one, to fully be able to use the shady sight to your advantage. # There's plenty of hiding spots, so use them, and once you get a kill or two, switch place. # The hiding places around the top bridge are good (trees, treehouse, snow, tree hunk, bunker). # If you don't use cover, move fast. Click here to see this map's respawns. Nuclear Sand Storm This industrial complex was a part of goverment's science reasearch network. After a number of rival gang's attacks, work in complex was stopped. The missile strike by small nuclear charges hit the territory. According to intelligence reports, the increased radiation background did not stop daredevils from digging in the ruins for any valuable item. Map Tactics # Watch out for the blue flag area, you can't see anything there and people tend to camp. # Wear a black costume, in order to don't been seen when you go to capture the enemy's flag or kill the enemy team. ## It's important to move while you're coruched. Click here to see this map respawns. Space Lab The main laboratory and control center of the goverment's science research network. The industrial complex *Nuclear gale* also was part of this network. Officialy, the laboratory was dealing with cosmos research. In reality, their were building up the new models of orbital weapons and tracking systems. Several years ago, the laboratory was captured and plundered by the powerful rival gangs. Since then, the laboratory is abandoned. Map Tactics # Keep moving when ever you are not camping at either of the bases. Always move towards a camp spot. # Don’t stay in the center globe for too long. You’ll be trapped like a rat and killed. However, on top of the globe is the safest place on the map if you're crawling # Prone is your best friend, both in campspots and the open # Don’t assault the camping spots. Far too hard to kill. # Some safe spots are the bottom right and top right. Not many fights there. Gothics This horror and scary place is known as *Gothic* or *Cursed castle*. The only mention causes fear among people. Rumoured to, this place became a sanctuary for mutants - the people who had been exposed to radiation during the Great War. Few people seem to remember that *Gothic* is the building of the historic architecture, the monument to the dark ages. But the irony is that the dark are only coming on. Map Tactics # If nicknames are disabled, wear a black costume, it's really good for disguise. # Try to go to the enemy's base when nobody or only one player is there, so you can have easy access to the enemy's flag. Click here to see this map's respawns. Corridor Every person is familiar with this location - this is the main training base of goverment army. There is no single soldier on Earth who has not gone through the hardest military training. From time to time the base is under attack from rival gangs, but as far as the base is protected with well-trained soldiers, all attacks are in vain. Map Tactics # At the bit where you have to crawl through, the red side has a larger angle to shoot out of than the blue side shooting in. # It's possible to shoot over the top of the boxes if you are crouched behind them. # Take the platform in the middle and camp it, if you're blue team be careful as reds spawn there sometimes. # To kill a camper at the middle platform, throw a grenade up and jump right up after it, then quickly drop to the floor and open fire on his head. # You can also shoot rockets or thunderbringer shots through the part where you crawl, they will kill anyone standing on the ledge. Click here to see this map's respawns. Hangar This is the main goverment army warehouse. It is such an attractive place for all rival gangs. The warehouse keeps the most modern weapon, equipment, ammunition and provision. The data of the total number of content are classified, but according to the words of one of the commandes, if enemies capture the warehouse, they will successfully defend themselves against the attacks for centuries. Map Tactics # Due to how small this map is, it's an ideal place to earn easy money by making combos # This map, due to its small size ( and thus, large view area relative to size) is prone to rocket/TB.Tesla lag, use these weapons with discretion. # To flush out a camper on the top level, throw up a grenade and then jump up after it and shoot him while he is standing up. Click here to see this map's respawns. Dusk Street Once a quiet and cosy town became a real ghetto, when the military left the fort near to the small town. Crowds of lumpen, drug addicts and other dangerous rabble flooded the streets. The local police department decided not to get involved with the new *masters* of the town and the officers and their families ran away from the city. The locals followed the example and abandoned their homes to save their lives. Map tactics # Some safe spots are the right and left upper corner, most fights will be in the center of the map. Jungle Many years ago a small plane with smugglers on board crashed in this place. Here, deep in the jungle, plane crash survivors smashed a small camp to improve their chances of survival. Eventually they managed to get out of the jungle and find their destination. Smugglers appreciated the opportunity to use the camp as a transit point. MAP TACTICS # The building on the upper left (and the plane to the right) are perfect for aerial sniping which means you should avoid staying under it and preferably be the one on it. # Use snipers since you probably won't have much time to shoot at your opponent before he hides behind something. Click here to see this map's respawns. Military Camp It is a closed military base that once housed one of the tank divisions. Despite the fact that the base was protected, one day communications with it were lost. Military intelligence reports that several gangs have united to take over the base, however dealing with that problem was put on hold due to several other, more urgent ones popping up MAP TACTICS Click here to see this map respawns. Corridor 2 This is the second training camp of government troops, having become necessary due to the first being unable to keep up with the influx of volunteer soldiers. Training rooms are bigger, training is even more merciless, and fights are harder than ever before, like the original training camp, it is under constant attack, however the guards have been able to turn them back without issue. MAP TACTICS Click here to see this map's respawns. Arena An arena was created to organize large-scale sport games in times of economic boom. It was expected that these games would attract hundreds of thousands of people from all around the world. As it happened, sports fans were not the only ones, armies of criminal minds moved in too, seeing the opportunity to rob tourists. This escalated, and at the beginning of the Great War, the city was suffocating from the increased crime. MAP TACTICS N/A Nuclear Power Plant This map is exclusive to single player Criminals have captured a nuclear power plant and your job is to eliminate them the materials are volatile however, so explosives and elementals are barred due to explosive risk. Although they claim no grenade launchers or elemental guns are allowed due to risk of explosion, grenades do work. MAP TACTICS N/A Canyon The underground location *Canyon* was a government base for tracking and satellites, and its location, in the far north, provided a lot of protection nevertheless, it ended up closed after a treacherous attack on the center of the *Cosmo lab" network MAP TACTICS N/A Slaughterhouse This is an abandoned asylum for the maintenance of extremely dangerous and violent patients. The atmosphere of terror and suffering makes civilians stay away from this place. Thanks to this, the anti social, the violent, drug addicts and criminals have taken this place as their territory and home MAP TACTICS N/A Click here to see this map's respawns. Rooftops In the heart of the metropolis, there is a complex of skyscrapers. TDP, a new secret organization, houses its headquarters on the upper floors; and their main goal is to end the ongoing conflict and establish peace on the continent. Locals stay away from this place because of the rumors that there is something terrible taking place, but these rumors are false, spread by members of the organization to discourage the curious. MAP TACTICS N/A Bridge After the united force of several roving gangs forced the military to retreat, intel revealed that if they broke through into the city, all chance of repelling them would be lost and civilian casualties would increase manyfold, so it was decided to destroy the bridge leading the metropolis on the way out and thereby stop the invasion. The plan worked, and the enemy was later repelled. MAP TACTICS N/A Playground Information classified MAP TACTICS N/A Trivia *The map rooftops is based off of its TDP5 counterpart Rooftops gameplay.png|Rooftops on TDP4 Dev. TDP5 Map.png|The same zone, on TDP5. *Space Lab 3 appears on TDP5 as well. Space Lab 3 TDP4.png|Space Lab 3 on TDP4 (right zone). Space Lab 3 TDP5.jpg|Space Lab 3, on TDP5 (right zone). Space Lab TDP4.png|Space Lab 3, on TDP4 (left zone). Space Lab TDP5.jpg|Space Lab on TDP5 (left zone). *Bridge had another background, but Kurcha changed it. |-| Old background = Bridge_old_Background.png Bridge_old_Background_2.png Bridge_old_Background_3.png Bridge_old_Background_4.png Bridge_old_Background_5.png |-| New background = Bridge_new_background.png Bridge_new_background_2.png Bridge_new_background_3.png Bridge_new_background_4.png Bridge_new_background_5.png Category:Miscellaneous